An organic photodetector device is an electronic device that uses organic materials, such as conductive polymers or organic small molecules, to convert light into an electrical current. Organic photodetectors are a subset of organic photovoltaic devices that are optimized to respond electrically to an optical stimulus in order to sense light with high sensitivity. This is in contrast to organic solar cells where the objective is instead to generate useable electrical power from an optical input. Organic photodetectors have drawn interest for optical detection due to their potential compatibility with high throughput, roll-to-roll fabrication processes as well as low material cost. Conventional organic photodetectors often employ two active materials (electron donor and electron acceptor). The range of optical absorption for these materials determines the overall range of sensitivity for the photodetector.